


Own it up

by Cortez14



Category: Faking It, Reamy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: Amy and karma are starting their senior year in high school. No more drama of junior year. The lying, falling in love with someone that doesn’t feel the same way, rejection, sleeping around, outing. All of that is in the past. This year, Amy begged to the skies she wouldn’t have to go through that kind of drama again. Just a normal, no lying, no secrets untold, no fighting just normal peaceful, white lie, year is what she asked. But what happens when her friends take control over this year as well, especially in the love compartment.





	1. Loosen up

“Amy!,” karma yelled up the stairs at the said person. “We’re going to be late!,” karma glances down at her watch. “I don’t want to start this year getting lectures from teachers for being late!,”

“I’ll be down in a minute!” She yelled back.

“It’s not like it’s our start at senior year!,” karma said. “Hurry up!,”

“I said I’d be down just-,” Amy was saying and then there was a loud sound. Like glass had been shattered. 

”Amy, what was that?!” Karma immediately went up the stairs. There was no response.

Once she made it to the top she opened the door “Amy?” Karma called her name but no answer just some running around and grabbing things. She stepped in further finally seeing the girl. Amy was was bent over trying to grab something from offf the floor. In the bathroom, glass shattered around her feet. “Amy, what happened?,” she stepped in the door frame of the bathroom.

Water was spilled on the floor along with pebbles and fake plants. It only meant one thing, Amy had dropped the fish bowl.

“Don’t just stand there, help me!,” she ordered while she slipped on the water and landed on her butt. “Ow“ she cried, after failing to get a hold on the fish.

“Right,” Karma said and threw her backpack onto the bed. She was not helping her in these clothes.

“The need for help is over here!,” Amy yelled. After karma had left her spot. “ I can’t get a hold on him, he’s slippery!,” 

“I know that your fish might die and I would do anything for you without a sec to think about it...but this is a band new outfit and it’s out first start at senior year,” she scanned through amy’s closet, searching for something to wear over her dress and shoes.

“Is this a new way you say no?,” Amy said angrily her back was soaked in water and well as her pants. She had turned on the sink and pushed the drain hole down to keep the water from getting away. She had dropped the fish in there.

“I am sorry Amy, but its our-“ she was cut off.

“Yes! I know karma. Senior year,” she said, annoyed of those two words.

All week long before school and started again, karma had been talking about how this year she start and how she couldn’t wait til she was a senior. Amy on the other hand didn’t want anything to do with seniors or people in general she was just glad she’d be out of there in a year. Until then she would have to sustain the torcher of high school all over gain maybe without the drama of last year.

Amy started tearing up, she wiped her tears. She still had her back turned to karma. When karma saw that Amy reached up to wipe her tears, she dropped what she was doing and went into the bathroom.

She stood beside Amy hugging her. “Hey, If it bothers you I promise I’ll stop, but you don’t have to cry about it“

“It’s not that karma,” she says through tears as she turns her head to see karma. “Mr. bubbles almost died because of me. He is my best friend in the world besides you and I almost murdered him,” she cried.

Karma thought she was exaggerating. It was just a fish she could get another one. Through she wouldn’t dare tell the blonde that. “Calm down, Amy,” she tried to sooth the girl.

“It’s been two years and two weeks since I won him at the carnival, and I almost ended his life,”

“Well, Amy, it’s acually been a-“ she started to say. Amy have her a look, eyes red and puffy. “Never mind,” she said instead.

”I saved him from a little dirty container, just so that two years later I would be his murderer,” she tried calming down.

“But look,” she let go of her best friend and peeked at the very much lively fish swimming around the sink. “He’s alive and swimming,” she said positively.

Amy had calmed down to the point we’re she wasn’t crying anymore. If Bubbles was fine, she was fine. “Yeah no thanks to you,” she said pointed out. She turned the faucet off. She looked sadly at the fish.

“Cheer, up Ayms,” she rubbed the back of amy’s back. “It was an accident, and don’t go balling yourself like you always do when things go wrong. It wasn’t your fault,”

Amy scoffed and moved away the hair in her face. “Your right,” she looked up at karma. “I blame this on you,” she said before storming off of the restroom.

Karma went after her. “What? Me? I wasn’t the one with a fishbowl in the bathroom!,”

“If you wouldn’t have, been on my ass about, your senior FUCKING YEAR, I-,”

“Amy!,” just then her mother walked in. “No cussing,” she ordered but then saw her daughter. “Why are you crying? Why are you soaked in water?,” she asked coming inside. The, disaster in bathroom caught her eye. “Oh my god, did you drop-“ she looked to karma. “Did she drop-“ she asked and karma nodded.

“Oh honey, it’ll be alright. Iam sure he is somewhere safe now,” she grabbed Amy into a hug.

“He isn’t dead, mom he’s in the sink,” she pulled away.

“How’d it happen?” She asked her daughter but got no response in regards to the question. She looked to karma. 

“I need a change of clothes,” she walked to her closet. Searched through her wardrobe, to find another presentable outfit to wear. She felt eyes on her as she reached up to take her shirt off.   

Karma and her mother were still staring at her. Karma didn’t know if amy had been serious about crying over a fish and or blaming the thing on her. She didn’t understand why this made amy so upset she cried over an almost dead fish. Her mother was just as clueless.

Amy quickly changed into an new outfit. It wasnt that pretty as the former one was, but it’ll have to do. Good thing her makeup wasn’t smothered and her hair was still well volumed and curled. More or less curled anyway. She walked to her bed grabbing her notebook and textbook and pencil. She was ready. “Let’s go,” she walked passed them and out the door.

Karma and Farrah looked at each other in confusment and worry. “You’ll tell me what was up with her, okay?,” 

“Will do Farrah,” karma nodded hugged the woman and left the room.

”I swear, they grow up, go to high school and they think there adults so they don’t have to answer me,” She walks to the restroom being careful not to slip. “Oh great lord, she didn’t clean this up,” 

&&&&&

”Hey, I said I was sorry,” karma apologized for the tenth time this morning. 

They did end up getting to class in time, just Amy wasn’t in the greatest mood to start the year off. After first class was finished and then second they went out on break time. They sat on and outside picnic table, sitting across from each other.

“Who wants to eat jelly belly sandwiches?,” karma chimes in a pitched voice, the ones they use on babies when they them to do something. 

“Karma, it isn’t funny,” Amy had her arms crossed over her chest. She kept a straight face. 

Karma insisted to taught her in the voice. “Come on it’s your favorite,”

Amy still didnt crack a smile. Karma wasn’t gonna give up until she did. She then changed her voice to a rusty grumpy one. This one might work, simply because Amy always cracked with this one.

“Strawberry, jelly for Amy’s belly,” karma put the sandwich in amy’s face and moving the flaps of bread up and down as if it were talking. She kept repeating the the sentence until Amy finally cracked a grin, then giggled.

She grabbed the sandwich out of karma’s hand and took a bite. “Mmm,” she hummed. She did enjoy jelly. 

“Do you forgive me now?” Karma says.

It takes a moment for Amy to answer as she swallows the food down. She looks at karma right in the eye and says. “Maybe,” and then continues to eat the rest of the sandwich. “It was pretty, messed up-,” 

“All you had to say was no, not make me feel worse,” karma said, she took a bite of her own sandwich except with peanutbutter on it. 

”And all you had to do is help me with the fish.” She took another bite of her sandwich.

“I was going to help, just not with this on,” she said gesturing to herself.

“Well, then I guess, we both need to work making things clear. You, more than I, anyway,” 

“Okay amy enough!,” she yelled. She had enough. “I get that I didn’t help you save Mr bubbles and I’m, sorry,” she looked Amy right in the eye. “I really am,” she paused. “But, I have reason to believe that your not telling me something,” 

“I don’t know what your talking about?,”

”Oh you know exactly what I mean. You cried over fish, Amy. A fish who, isn’t dead or damaged. You’ve only had him for a year and a half. Making a big deal over a fish you had for sometime, is not you. Something is up and you won’t tell me,”

”I think I reamember how much time he has with me. You didn’t save him I did,” Amy replies missing the question completely. She took a bite of the sandwich. “And I can cry as much as I want to over a fish, okay,” she added.

”I may have not, saved him but, I was there, when you won him.,” she shook her head, Amy was guiding her into the wrong conversation. “Just, Amy. Tell me why your acting like this?,” she reached out to touch her arm.

“I don’t know what your referring to?,” She moved her arm away. “You were busy sucking faces with Liam, remember,” she added.

“Stop it, your acting like a child,” 

“Says the one who made a sandwich talk in a sing song voice. If i’m a child then your the annoying persistent parent. ,” 

“Amy, tell me!,” 

“Karma no,”

”Amy!,” 

“Karma!,” 

“Wow, what’s all this yelling about?,” Liam came into view. “Hey,” He kissed karma’s cheek, taking his place next to her. He put his trey down on the table. “Sup, Amy,” he greeted the blonde across from him.

”Hi,” she greeting giving him a weak smile. 

“So, what was best friends, karma and Amy arguing about this time?,” He chuckles grabbing the burger and taking a large bite out of it. 

Both girls just looked at him for a moment silently just sitting there. “Oh you know, just bestfriend stuff, issues we can’t bypass,” Karma glanced at Amy who gave her look that meant to shut her mouth.

Liam smiled, he was rather enjoying the burger. “I’m sure you guys will get threw it,” 

It became silent for a minute or so when karma spoke. It was something both Liam and Amy didnt expect.

“I’m not so sure, this issue-,” karma glanced at Liam. “Is worse than, when Amy slept with you,” she looked at Liam.

Liam choked on his beverage, he hadn’t seen that coming. Karma patted his back. “Karma. Did you (cough) really had to bring (cough) that up?,” said. “I’m was sorry and I still am-” Liam manages to coughed out, holding his neck. He caught his breath after a moment. “It was a mistake, and I greatly apologize,” he apologize again for that event.

Amy realized that what karma had said might still be hurting her. It repeatedly saddened her, that she had done that, to her best friend. She signed heavily and glanced at karma. “Karma, It was the biggest mistake I could ever do to you, and i’m sorry a million times, till this day and days futher,”

”I know,” she reached out across the table. Amy brought up her hands. There hands meeting up with each other in the middle of the table. “Since I have forgiven you,” she glanced at Liam, “both of you. I think I want an answer,” She looked to Amy. “Amy can you please tell me what your upset about? The real thing?,” karma had Amy where she wanted her. 

Amy decided weather or not she wanted to tell karma in front of Liam. The conversation she would eventually have with karma is intimate. “I, promise I will tell you, just not right now,” she said. Amy has no intention for Liam to jump into the conversation this should be between her and karma. 

Karma instantly knew Amy would keep her word. Though she couldn’t help to wonder what might she get know. “Okay,” she nodded. And let go of Amy’s hands.

”So, I hear Shane is throwing a party this Friday night. He called it ‘The senior first day misbehavior party,” Liam said after the silence between him and both girls got awkward. “It’s suppose to be in the woods somewhere,” 

“Uhg, not this year too,” Amy whinned and dropped her head onto the table. Letting the cold table touch her forehead she didn’t care if it was dirty. 

“Oh, come on Amy, it’s one of Shane’s parties, there is always something to laugh about,” karma said. “There’s things we might miss, crazy hilarious things. Just like, when Jake Roman vomited all over Lauren,” she giggled having a flash back of the faces Lauren had made. 

“Yeah, that was pretty funny and she had deserved it,” she chuckled remembering the event. She shook her head. “But we’re getting along just great and I’m starting to get used to her bitchy comments,” 

“Great than its a go,” karma insisted. 

“No, karma it’s not a go. I’m not about to be ripped into shreads by an animal, nor will I want to see or hear, drunken teenagers, either hit on me or see them make out and have loud nature sex,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not going,” 

Karma watched Amy as well as Liam. Karma was about to insist when Shane appeared. “Yes, you are!” Shane said coming up to a stop infront of the table. “You are not escaping from this wide large senior party,” 

“I’m not going and you can’t make me,” Amy said right at Shane.

”You have to go, Amy. It’s the biggest party I was allowed to throw and expensive, plus the food and breverges. I need my friends to support me,” he said 

“You said the same thing about every other party, that you have thrown during  the past of last year. And why would you need support?,” she asked. “Support for, Illegal drinking, smoking, disturbing nature, say yes to sex or drugs?” She made a list.

”While those are only the few misdemeanors, that you will encounter I suggest you bring a fake ID,” he suggested. 

“Well it’s a good thing, I don’t have one. So, I am banned from going,” Amy replied

Shane signed and sat down next to Amy. He put a hand on her shoulder and Amy rolled her eyes. “Amy, darling, you are a very pretty girl. A beautiful lesbian girl-,” 

”Oh, no no no no, don’t you even think about it!,” Amy said. “Shane, for the last time, I’m not interested in girls you set me up with. Pretending you don’t know them doesnt mean I’d date them,”

“Samantha linkin,” Shane said and raised his eyebrows at Amy.

Amy knew who that was. “Oh! Every time she had a chance to talk, she spent an hour talking about dolphins,”

“Yeah, but she was nice to look at,”

“I don’t care about looks...I just need to feel a connection. And so far none of the girls you have thrown at me have that kind of pull. It sounds ridiculous but it’s the way that it should be when in a relationship,”

“Amy’s right.,” Liam said. Everybody tunrned there heads in his direction.

“Really Liam?,” Shane asked.

”I mean, yeah. When you have a connection with someone. It feels like  you’ve known that person your entire life. Every waking moment, wanting to be with them, crushing you every-time your apart from them. Even for just a second, you feel like you won’t ever see them again, that you might just end up dying,” he looked at karma with heart eyes, ignoring the stares from across directed at him. “It’s exactly what I feel for Karma,” He reached for her hand. Karma leaned in and kissed him.

“Wow, it was romantic speech, up until you mentioned dying,” Shane pretended to be hypnotized by Liam’s speech. “And by the way she isn’t worth it,” 

“Hey!,” karma chimed. 

“No offense, I just still don’t get it,” Shane replied. “But, yes I understand perfectly, it’s the same way I feel about duke,” 

Liam chuckled at their playful banter. Well more on less on shane’s side. “Shane, has no control over you and you don’t have to go if you don’t wish to, Amy,” Liam said ignoring the stares that came from Shane. “Shane, is crazy and a party freak,” 

“Did you come up with these in your mind or did you have time to Denver the lines. Put a sock in it Liam,” he told Liam.

“I agre-“ Amy was about to say but was interrupted.

“Amy, has no option, she wanted a entrance into the popular events, she head in deep.,“ he told Liam. “Your presence is needed, not just for me but, to find someone,” Amy opened her mouth to object but was cut off again. “Yes, Liam, might be right but, without searching for a connection there won’t be any strings to be attached to. And, What better way to meet and connect with people than at a party,” he said.

“I hate to tell you this, Amy but, he’s got a point,” Everybody looks at karma. “What if one day your stuck in some creepy train, full of strangers and I’m not there to keep you company,” karma said.

”Okay, where did- First and for most,” Amy looked at Shane. “Shane, i’m fine being just me, I don’t need a person to be with and why would I be stuck in some train all alone?,” she looked to karma.

Karma just shrugged, it was just a example of what could happen if Karma was busy and Amy was alone. “I just don’t want you to spend time third wheeling, all of us,” 

“Well, i’m sorry i’m such a cock blocker, but when my bestfriend, step sister and gay Harvey over here-,” she gestured to Shane. “Have significant others, I don’t exactly have many friends to hang out with while all of you become sexually driven,” Amy said.

”I didn’t mean it like that,” Karma said. “And I didn’t think you’d walk in, sorry,” she apologized and Amy shook her head. 

“Which, is why you should come to the party. The least you could do is, keep an eye out for cops, or rangers,” 

Amy rolled her eyes. “I’d rather be home watching a movie eating popcorn or order in pizza with Lauren,” 

“Fine, I’ll do you one better, and it’s my final offer. I’ll order in shrimp, all the shrimp you can eat,” He insisted. 

It was silent for a few minutes before karma spoke. “You do love shrimp, Amy,” Karma pointed out and nodded. 

“It’s only be for one night, one shrimp filled night, and fine, If you dont wish to go, don’t. But don’t say I didn’t tell you so, when your fifty, alone, depressed, and crazy, with stray cats as substitutes for a wife,” Shane said.

Amy thought about her situation. Karma wanted her to go because they were unseperatable, knowing Karma wouldn’t want to spend in a crappy place without her best friend there. Shane was annoyingly persistent, and wouldnt stop until he got what he wanted. Stay home alone, probably watch a movie with Lauren or her mother. Lame. Go to a senior party possibly, get trashed, arrested or drunk. Grounded. Which one was the better option?

“Is Lauren even going?,” Karma asked Shane.

”Don’t know, though I wouldn’t understand why she wouldn’t. It’s our senior year, and I’m throwing the first senior party of this year,” he said with much joy in his voice. 

“You really do enjoy getting fucked up, don’t you?,” Liam asked. 

Shane just nodded. He turned to Amy. “So what will it be? Stay home get fat spend time with your mom or Lauren. Or will you join the groove of the party, until you can’t feel your legs?,” he prompted.

“The shrimp, proposition is a solid sale,” Karma said. 

It was just one night, Amy didn’t have to do any misdemeanor. Just eat shrimps in the woods with a bunch of people. Or it was one night of her mother and Bruce  being inappropriate or asking her questions and or having Lauren comment everything she does until she’s had enough and ends up locking herself into her room. 

“Fine,” she gave in. Just thinking about her family aches her brain. She’d brace herself for the teen drinkers just so she can have a shrimp meal any day. Just one day. “Fine,”

”So you’ll go?,” Shane asked happily. 

“Yes, Shane I will go to your illegal teenage party,” she replied.

”Yay,” Shane hoo rade along with karma. Liam just smiled. 

“But on- a few conditions,” She knew Shane always had something up his sleeve so she was gonna threaten.

”Okay sure,” Shane grew suspicious and curious as to what she had in mind.

”Okay, first you don’t invite, or set me up with any of your many lesbian contacts, even if you don’t know them or do. I don’t want any kind of conversation with them,” 

“Okay, they do help bring the party to life, but, fine no lesbians. Continue,” 

“Two, I will not be influenced by you or any of you,” she pointed to all of them. “To drink, or loosen up. Cause I won’t,” 

“That won’t be hard seeing as the hell you passed through, last year,” Shane said. “Go on,” 

“Three, the shrimp better be there before I come or I walk,” she said demanding her last condition. 

“Fine, yes. Deal, Okay,” he said. “So now that we have established that your going. Party starts at five thirty, ends until everybody is face deep in nature or until cops raid us out. Food and drinks will be displayed. Shrimp will be on the menu,” he stood up, grabbing his phone and trying something. “As for the address, I’ve just air dropped it to you and everybody else in the school,” 

“It’s in the middle of the woods, you didn’t put an exact location,” Liam said as he checked the address on his phone.

”Ever heard of google maps?”,” everybody else nodded. “The hot ones are always the dumb ones. Any more questions?,” Shane asked.

“I’m not dumb, I was just asking if it was pinned in the right space of land. I don’t want to end up lost,” he replied. 

“I’ll mark the trees to show you the passage, just in case anybody gets lost. So now if you will excuse me,” he stood up from his spot. “I gotta use the restroom before Mrs fighens, keeps me from going. Why did she decide to teach history this year?,” he whinned and checked his watch. “I’ll see you guys, at lunch,” he said and left.

Just then the bell rings. It was time for third period to start. Amy stands up as well as the couple. As they walk together Amy is the first to get dropped off, karma  getting in second and Liam practically has to run, to not get detention. 

Amy sits in class not paying much attention to what the teacher is teaching. The regret of saying yes to the party clouding her mind. Maybe she should just stay home even if she had to hear mouths run all day. She didn’t know if Shane would keep his word maybe home wasn’t as bad as it seemed than to party  in the creepy, night woods. She could probably retreat from going, maybe, maybe not. 

Just then her phone vibrates a text from Shane saying. ‘You, me, shopping mall, all week. Gotta dress to impress’ 

Oh this was going to be a long and annoying week. Just until Friday came anyway. 

 


	2. Alpha x

“Regan, it’s about time you answer!,” the voice on the other side sounded desperate.

”What’s going on?-,” She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her phone when it started beeping, missed calls. And they were all from uncle Raphael. “-and why the many calls?,” 

“Forteen at that,” 

“You do that all the time and whine that today’s technology is to advanced,” 

”I wasn’t born in the generation of phones in one’s pocket all the time. We only used it when we’re were out in town and or at a work place,”

”Yes, I know your back when I was born story I-“

“I’m the adult here, not you. This better be the last time you ever not answer me, young lady or so help me. You’ll be grounded until the next race,” He spat.

Reagan shook her head. Raphael was tough inside and out but there was always a soft spot for Reagan even if he lightly threatened her, as he would call it anyway. Though most of his threats weren’t solid this very one couldn’t be tried or guessed. She had to apologize. “Fine,” she signed. “I apologize, for the unanswered phone calls. Now can you-,” 

“And?,”

Reagen sat up on the bed. “And, I...uh I won’t ever do it again,” Regan replied. 

“Good,” he replied sounding more quietly than earlier. 

“Now, if I can, kindly, ask why your calling me at-,”

“Watch it,” he warned how she talked to him.

She rolled her eyes and checked her phone. “-six am in the morning.” She put the phone back to her ear. And concisely asked. “I have no race to win nor do I need to train, what’s going on?,” 

“Getting confident aren’t we?,” 

“Is there anything else, besides that, that we should feel?. I mean, I did win five races in a row. You know how it feels being an ex racer and all,” She believed he was the single best racer back in his day. “Your one to question it,” she said proudly of her winnings.

“Okay, okay. Your right. Is that what you want to hear.?,” 

“Franckly, yes. But, enough of you and tell me why you called?,” 

He chuckled. “You, do know Dylan, dealeir-“ 

“Know, Him?,” she stated. “He’s one of the top five, racing sponsorship company’s that California has. Only good enough racers, get sponsored by him,”

”Well, talking to him about you wasn’t easy but, he’s right here and he wants to have a conversation with you,” he said.

”Wait!,” She panicked, jumping out of bed. What the hell was she gonna say. She hasn’t prepared to talk to a very important and famous person. How was she even suppose to answer. Hello. Sponser me? I’m reagen. I’m a big fan? I love you? Reagan was panicking and it was all Ralph’s fault. 

“Hello?,” The man in his forties voice came through the other side of the phone. 

Reagen felt like throwing herself out the closest window, that’s how much she was panicking and excited at the same time. She tried to cool off. 

“Hello, dealier here,” he said after hearing no one. “Hello is anyone there?,” 

If she didn’t answer she would miss her opportunity, to not just get selected. She took a deep breath and answered. “Hello, yes sorry, sir, your speaking with re-“

”Reagen right?,” 

“Yes sir, that’s correct,” she replied. She had the biggest smile that it hurt. Her bones were going week and she was gonna pass out. He even knew her name. Wanting for so long to get sponsored from a big company like his is her dream. This might be the chance.

“Well, Reagan, before your uncle talked you up. Many many times before, I’ve had made my own research on you, asked a couple people. I was even convinced by him to come by and watch your latest race-“

”You did?,” Reagan blurred out regretting it as fast as a cane out. She slapped her forehead he just said he did you idiot. “Sorry, sir. Go on,” 

He chuckled. “Yes, and must I say you’ve been the only racer to impress me this past month and Please call me, Dylan,” he replied.

“I do train, and...got it, Dylan. I should have suspected you’d be tired of that frase,” She hesitantly said then exhaled air. She became nervous even though she wasn’t actually in front of him. 

He laughed some more before settling down. “Nervous, are we?,” 

“No, no,” she paused the way her voice trembled gave her out. “Okay, yes. I mean why should I not be. I mean your Dylan dealeir...your, amazing,” 

He laughed. “Yes, I do get that a lot thank you,” he said.

”No, no problem,”

”If your this nervous on the phone, imagine what will happen if we meet in person. Does today sound great?,” he asked. 

“Good, good,” She paused for a bit she had to know what kind of arrangement before she went all out girl faned him. Which wasn’t very cool. “My I ask, what kind of arrangement?, ” She asked. 

“I would much rather, give you detailed arrangement. I would want to offer you, in person. The things I have to inform you aren’t suppose to come from the other side of a phone. Especially not, from a phone that belongs to hardcore racer. Like yourself,”

”Me, you. Your, one of the top racers in history, your a legend.” If she wasn’t being a kiss ass earlier, she was totally fan girling now.

He laughed again. “Thank you. How about you get down here, to your local town racetrack. I’m positive you know exactly where I’m referring to,”

“Yes, of course,” She began looking for her clothes. “I’ll be there in twenty-“

”Come, in ten, and we don’t have to sign anything, not until you hear my offer. You’ll be deciding weather or not you want to agree,”

“But, the traffic today is pretty shit-“

“I’m positive, you can find a way to get here within ten minutes, if not in five,”

“Alright,” she agreed. Zipping up her pants. Next was her shoes. He said nothing and past the phone back to her uncle. She put the phone in speaker threw it on the bed. She put on her socks and shoes. 

“You, better not race traffic, but do be here within ten,” he warned. 

“Yeah, well you’ve done it before why can’t I. Plus this is really important to me to us,” she finished tiring her shoes next she slid her leather jacket on. “It’s what we’ve been training for, all these years,” 

“Yes we have but breaking the rules might subside the chances of you getting sponsored. I’m still in charge of you no matter what. That includes when your old as I am,” 

“Yeah, okay. Fine,” She quickly looked for her Keys. When she couldn’t find them she started going through the draws. “I’ll be there shortly,” She squeezed her jacket left pocket the keys were felt. “I just need to find my keys,” 

“You, better move those hands. convincing him wasn’t easy, you don’t want to keep Mr. dealier waiting,” 

She nodded. “We’re are they?,” she asked herself. Trying to remember we’re she might have dropped them last night. It had been a bit of a blur. She looked under the bed. After no sign of them she stood up. She bent over the body that was in the bed. “Hey,” she whispered rocking the person. “Hey,” she said again. 

The person mumbled. “What,” 

“Hey, hey. Do you know we’re I dropped or left my keys, last night?,” 

The person woke up and got up on her elbows. “Yeah, you told me to put them somewhere safe,” 

“Yeah, we’re is that?,” she said urgently.

”Jeez, Reagan what’s the hurry?,” She signed.

“Just...tell me please!,” she had no time to discuss her urgent behavior.

The girl rolled her eyes but none the less answered her. “There in the jewelry box, the purple one,” she yawned.

Reagan quickly straighten up and practically ran across the room to get them. She went back to the bed to grab her phone. “Found my keys, I’ll be there,”

“Okay, be carful,” he said knowing she would race traffic. “Your not the only one on the road there’s children, lives you could take,” 

“Guilt is already overwhelming me and I’m not even on the road yet,” 

“You better remember that,” 

“Alright,” 

“Bye, and stop sleeping around will you. It brings nothing, but a punch to the face or their angry ex. Maybe even both you don’t want that now, you gotta stay out of the public eye if you want to get sponsers attention,”

She shook her head. Leaving the phone on speaker was a mistake. There was no point in denying it. “Yes, I know my reputation is on the line. And I can’t make any promises,” 

He dismissed her reply and said. “I’ll meet you here. Dealier said you knew where,” 

“Yeah, see you there,” and the line went dead. 

She looked at the girl in the bed. She couldn’t remember her name so she just said. “Thanks,” bringing up the keys. After a moment she turned around planning to be out the door. 

“Wait, wait wait,” the girl said behind her.

Reagan stopped but didn’t turn around. She had no clue why they were talking it was a one time, one time night. It became awkward quickly. 

“Your seriously leaving without, so much as a goodbye,” the girl was seriously pissed. Reagan remembered that she was sweet and harmless. Now she was almost demanding a complement. Did she not know how these things work. “You know thanks for the great time, hope we could do this again,” 

Reagan chuckled. “Okay,” she walked back to the bed. It couldn’t hurt to let her know right? “I had a great time, Kathy, I hope we could meet again,“

The girl shook her head. “My name is Kaly,” she fell back on the bed. “Just get out!,” she spat. “Your, clearly not girlfriend material, anyway,” She said. 

Reagan was about to let it go and walk out but, her temptation to stop and get the last word was in her favor. “Okay, kaly let me tell you something,” she turned around and walked to the side of the bed. The girl stood up on her elbows again. “It’s a one night stand. That’s it. Believe me, I wouldn’t be caught in a relationship with you. Especially someone who is a bit-“ ” Reagen spat but was interrupted.

“Fuck you!,” she yelled, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and threw it. Hitting the closed door reagen had shut before it made contact with her.  

Reagan opened the door ajar and said. “I would ask what time, but we already did,” Reagan left with a raging girl behind the door, and a big wide grin.

&&&&&&&

“Long term arrangements short. If you win this week’s race, your sponsored by my company for the next three,” 

“What happens if I win next weeks but fail one of the next three races?” She didn’t know what exactly would the lose do to the company's status. “Wouldn’t it do something to your company?” She asked.

“You’ll still be sponsored, we have had our fair share of loses in Alpha X. Like every other company around the world. but, we’ve learned to manage. You know keep calm on a sticky crisis,” 

“I’m guessing you had a lot of them?”

”Yes, oh yes,” he chuckled remembering all his years on bad news. He then got the idea that Reagan must feel at trouble. “Your actually one of the youngest racers I wanted to sponsor,”

”Did you ever regret it?” There was silence for a moment. He looked like he was thinking about the question or maybe he didn’t know what she had meant. “I mean we’re young not professionals,” she smiled.

He smiled weakly remembering his fathers passing. “When my father passed down Apha X to me, thirty years ago,” he thought about the motto of his father when he owned the company. “He always had a saying. Which went something like. We believe in real flesh and bone, hard core racers, which ever whom they are,”

”Short, but otherwise very deep,” She said smiling. “By the way, your father sounds awesome,” she added after a moment passed watching the man has he looked at his hands with otter sadness.

He looked up and smiled. “He was the best dad i could have ever asked for. Crazy, risktaker, persistent joe,” he laughed. “Even though he was named many unspeakable ways. He was also, very kind, wise, generous and so many other things that people chose to ignore,” 

Reagan was stuck either to say something or not. She instead went with this. “Yeah, so I’ve read. But it didn’t stop you from being his son,” 

“No it didn’t,” He nodded. “So Reagan, do you need time to decide or have you decided?” He asked slowly.

”With what you stand for how can I possibly not side with Alpha X,” she said.

”Well, Ms. Reagan Cortez Medina-“ he grabbed some papers and clicked the pen.

“How did you know that was my full name?” She said sounding a bit harsh but she was very confused he had said it like he knew her in her past life.

“Rafael, your uncle he told me a bit about you,” 

“Right of course, my uncle,” she shook her head. She had forgotten that her uncle was the one who dealier talked to. “My bad I... I would prefer to be named Reagan or Cortez.,” she said firmly 

“Okay,” he scribbled the name and replaced it. After a moment he said.  “Perhaps you should have filled this out first than I?,” he smiled. He put his fingers on the center of the paper and turned it so it would be facing him upside down. Then gave her the pen.

Reagan looked at the paper, Company owner info. She turned to the next page. and began putting her info all the while trying to avoid the look of suspicion on the mans face. She finished rapidly. She turned the paper back to him. 

“Alright,” he scanned through the info and her signatures. “Well, Reagan it was a pleasure doing business with you,” he said offering her his hand and stood up.

She stood after him and accepted the hand, shaking it. “Can’t guarantee I’ll make first. But, I’ll try my best sir,”

”I’m sure you will and Dylan please. Sir makes me feel older than I appear,” he chuckled.

“My bad. Dylan got it,” she replied retreating from him. When she turned around to leave feeling more confident than she had first entered. She turned around to face the man. “Oh and thank you for the opportunity,”

”Your absolutely welcome Reagan, but I can’t take full credit,” he imagined she knew what he meant but when she said nothing he continued. “Your, uncle insisted you were a racer I could temporarily partner with. Before him i hadn’t believed it, not after I saw your unique skills in a win,” 

“Right,” she told him and left she hadn’t known her uncle had bothered Dylan. She indeed planned to thank him. She walked outside of the building waiting to see her uncle but he was not there. He must have left. Reagan guesses she’ll just have to search for a present after work. Her phone than rang.

”Hello?” She answered getting into her truck. 

“Jesus, Reagan about fucking time you answer,” The person in the other side shouted. 

Reagan rolled her eyes, did she have to change to a different service. To be able to answer loud people on time. “What is it?” She replied after calming down from the loud voice that annoyed her it was still morning. 

“Don’t forget we have a job to do today. Mall, at eight sharp in the morning,” her friend Julio informed her. 

“Don’t even remind me. Those bastared rich people are getting so irritatable I might end up in jail,” 

“Stay strong and well manage,” he said with certainty.

”Alright, see you in an hour,” 

“Okay,” he said and the line went dead. 

Reagan signed heavily. Work was gonna be unbearable but worth the money. There was three main things she hated most. Malls, rich snobby people and waiting. Oh did she hate the mall so much she fantasized about traveling the world just to burn each and every mall she came intact to.

 

 


End file.
